Friend
by kakifuarika
Summary: "Thank you Robin! You really are a great friend." Starfire said. 'Friend' that word rang in his mind over and over again. That's what she sees him as, that's all that they will ever be. RobStar FLUFF, cliches and whatnot. Ahh I'm new at this so forgive me. RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

Sooo this funny thing happened, uhm I was bored and flipping through the channels until I stumbled unto cartoon network (yeah so what if I'm 17? Cartoons are forever!) it had some sort of teen titan marathon and I just watch. After 2 hours of RobStar fluff I was converted =)))

This is my 1st time in this RobStar business so go easy :D

* * *

Robin was having breakfast by himself, sipping coffee and having toast when Starfire entered the room. "Good morning friend Robin!" She greeted and he greeted her back. "Where are the others?" She asked sitting down on the table. "Cyborg went out to get new parts for his system, Raven has this meet up in that black café of hers and beast boy is getting a check up with a doctor who specialize changelings." Robin answered casually. "So we're alone then?" Starfire asked so innocently but that realization made Robin blush a little. "Yeah!" He answered nervously.

It was a little after Christmas so snow was still on the ground and the air was cold. It was Starfire's first white Christmas since it seldom snowed in Jump City. She was ecstatic about the snow she even thought that the clouds were falling. It was pure innocence and Robin thought it was cute.

_Flashback_

_She had just woken up from the cold she was feeling. Starfire sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked outside her window. The landscape was covered with this white substance falling from the sky. She gasped and immediately went out to find the others. She came bursting in the room. "There is an emergency!" She shouted. That got every Titan to their feet. "What is it Starfire?" Robin asked. "The clouds! They are… falling!" She worriedly shouted. Everyone looked at each other and laughed. Even Raven gave a small smile at her friend's innocence. _

"_Why? Is there something wrong? The clouds are indeed falling, do you not see them outside?" Starfire bombarded them with questions. They all looked at Robin who nodded. Ever since Starfire joined the team it was up to Robin to explain Earthly things to her. Let's face it, Raven would just lose patience and Cyborg and Beast Boy would just confuse the poor Tamaranean. "It's snow Star." Robin said. "What is this snow you are talking about? So the clouds are not falling?" She asked again. _

"_The clouds are fine." Robin said sitting down on the sofa. "Tell me about this snow friend Robin!" She cheerfully asked, sitting beside her like a child ready for story time. "Well you know about rain. Sometimes when the air gets cold the rain freezes up and it falls as snow." He explained. "That is very wonderful! Frozen rain!" She cheered while clapping. "Do you want to play in the snow?" Robin asked. "Is that possible?" She asked, awestricken. Robin smiled and nodded. She jumped up and laughed. She dragged Robin out of the seat. "Let us go friend Robin and be merry in this frozen rain!" She said while laughing. _

"_Wait, we need to get dressed first. It's quite cold outside." He said. She immediately ran up her room. Robin looked at everyone who had an amused look. He just gave them a shrug. "I bet I can beat you all in a snow ball fight!" Beast Boy shouted. "Oh no you can't because I have my canon!" Cy shouted. _

_End of flashback_

"Hey Star? What do you want to do today?" Robin asked her out of the blue. It was obvious that she was caught off guard because she was blushing. "I do not know, what do you want to do today?" She asked pretending to be busy. "Hmmm… let's go out! Just you and me." Robin suggested which made Starfire blush even more. "Sure Robin but first I would like to have breakfast please!" She said with a big smile followed by the grumbling of her stomach. Robin laughed and they head to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Robin asked. "Uhm… those white round things that comes out of a chicken's bottom, what do you call those?" She said so innocently. "Eggs? Okay then!" Robin said grabbing a pan and couple of eggs. Starfire watched carefully as he cooked some eggs on the hot pan. "Do you want to cook them?" He asked. "Oh no, I do not know how to cook Earthen food." She said. "Well it's easy you just fry them like this." Robin said while he cracked another one. "Come here and I'll teach you." He encouraged her.

She went closer and took hold of the pan. "I'm not really sure how to cook this." She said. Robin took a hold of her hand and guided her hand. Starfire can't help but blush because it looked like he was hugging her from behind and Robin was teaching her how to fry eggs. After the master chef session and breakfast, both of them finally headed out. They rode the R-cycle to the city and Robin's speed made Starfire hug him tighter from behind. They left the R-Cycle in a parking lot in the middle of the city. He held her hand and pulled her into the direction of the mall.

"How delightful we are going to the mall of shopping are we not Robin?" She excitedly said. Robin smiled and nodded. She went from window to window admiring the things the shops were selling. She stopped a long time at this one store; her eyes were sparkly and fixed on one thing on the shelf. "What is that?" She said pointing to a big brown teddy bear. "It's a teddy bear. It's a toy; you could cuddle it, make it into a pillow or just sleep with it." Robin explained and admired her childishness. He smiled and took her hand and pulled her in the toy store.

"I'd like to have that teddy bear please." He said. The attendant nodded and got it for him. "Really Robin?" She asked, wide-eyed. "Sure, it is still Christmas season anyway." He answered. "Thank you so much Robin!" Starfire shouted with joy as she unconsciously hugged him. "Here's one teddy bear for your little girlfriend." The old man said. Robin immediately blushed at the statement. "She's really not my girlfriend." Robin said as he paid. "Well that's too bad, you two looked good together." He said.

They thanked the man and left the store. Starfire was hugging the stuffed bear but she was looking at the floor, thinking. "Hey are you alright?" Robin asked, concerned. "Yes I am fine but Robin… what is a girlfriend? Why did the man in the store mistook me as your… girlfriend?" She asked.

"Well you see Starfire on Earth a boy and a girl can be friends but sometimes they fall in love with each other. If they both love each other then they start to date, that's when they become boyfriend/girlfriend and if that progresses they can decide to get married and be husband and wife." Robin explained as they strolled down the mall. "Earth has stages of relationships? In my planet if two people both loves each other they get married instantly!" She said. "We can't do that here because sometimes things don't always work out and if you get married in an early stage, then problems come along sometimes they end badly. Separation or divorce then there'd be a broken family." Robin explained further. "Well that is very sad. Us Tamaraneans do not know of such things, when we love someone it is for forever." She said.

Not wanting to deepen the discussion and confuse the girl, Robin insisted for them to eat lunch. They ate in an Italian restaurant and Robin kept laughing at Starfire because she was not used to eating pasta and was kind of sloppy. They were getting looks but he didn't care because after a long time he was actually happy, not the kind of happiness he gets when he beats Cyborg and Beast Boy on some game. This was different.

When they stepped out of the restaurant it was 1:30 in the afternoon. They went to the park and rented some bikes only Starfire kept on stumbling so Robin had to teach her how to ride a bike, after a while she got the hang of it and they rode around the park. By 3:30 they finished riding the bikes. "Robin? I am really feeling cold." Starfire said as she kept rubbing her hands together. "I've got an idea!" Robin said as he took her hand and took her to Starbucks. They ordered hot caramel macchiato and walked around the park while drinking it.

After the coffee break, Robin decided to teacher her how to skate on ice. "Robin I am not so sure of this." She said while gripping his hand. "Trust me Star. Remember that if you fall, I will be there to catch you." He reassured her. After quite some time both of them were in the middle of the rink and laughing. Starfire slipped and Robin caught her but fell in doing so. They ended up on the ice, laughing at each other.

It was twilight already; they didn't know how long they were in the rink. Robin helped Starfire stand up and as soon as they did, all the lights lit up and it was like they're were in a fairytale scene. They stood there looking at the lights. "It is beautiful!" Starfire said in awe. "Yeah it is." Robin responded looking at her.

Okay let's admit it. Robin liked her, hell he _loved _her but he couldn't risk everything just because of his pesky emotions. He couldn't let anything happen to her because then, she would be a target to every villain that wanted Robin down. He remembered the time with Slade when he placed Nano-bots inside of her and blackmailed Robin into doing his dirty work. He couldn't forgive himself if something like that happened to her again. But he really did love her and there were times when he wanted to just blurt out those feelings and tell her that she was more than a friend to him. He wanted to be more than friends.

"Thank you Robin! You really are a great _friend._" Starfire said. 'Friend' that word rang in his mind over and over again. That's what she sees him as, that's all that they will ever be. "Yeah sure, you're welcome Star!" He said with a smile.

* * *

Yeah sorry I had to cut the story there. I know I hate reading long chapters and I don't like you to experience that. This will be a 2 chapter story then because RobStar is just so good :))))

So what do you think? haha I've watched most of the Teen Titans episodes just for this fic :D Review pleaaaaasssseeee :3


	2. Chapter 2

New and last chapter of this fic :)) sorry I won't extend this maybe some other story? Hope you like it though.

I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMENESS OF TEEN TITANS.

* * *

After skating, both of them agreed to head home. They reached the tower and it was just 7:30 pm and no one was home yet. They then decided to just watch a movie and pass the night off. "What movie shall we watch?" Starfire asked. "I don't know. Why don't you pick?" Robin answered. Starfire was excited as she searched they DVD cabinet for that one movie she always wanted to watch. "I found it!" She shouted holding up the case. "Actually I have wanted to watch this for a long time now but we did not have any more movie nights." She explained as she handed Robin the DVD. Robin took a look, "No Strings Attached huh? Okay then!" Robin said as he placed the DVD in the player.

The lights were turned off and he sat beside her. Starfire was already cuddling the teddy bear he gave her as her eyes were fixed on the screen. She would ask something from time to time especially about how earthlings mated because there were those scenes in the movie. Robin didn't have a hard time explaining since he learned that the mating rituals of Tamaraneans were similar to humans.

Then there was the heart breaking scene which made Starfire cry and cuddle closer to Robin. He already had an arm around her and her tears fell on his chest where her head rested. "Why don not they just admit that they love each other?" She asked while sobbing. "It's not always that easy Star. Emma obviously loves Adam but she's afraid to get hurt now Adam's had enough and just left her." He answered. "But why did he leave, does he not love her?" She asked again. "Girls tend to do that, take them out on dates, give them gifts but at the end they don't return the feelings. Adam just got tired and left." He said trying to focus on the movie but somehow he could relate to what Adam felt.

There was silence between them. "You took me out on dates and you gave me this teddy bear. Is it the same as the movie?" She asked so innocently. It was his time to be caught off guard by that question. "W-w-well… uhm… Star you s-see…" He stuttered. Her face leaned closer looking for an answer but this made him blush. _Damn it, no turning back now Robin! Just let it own gently. _"O-of course! I mean that's how humans show affection to someone." He nervously answered. "But you never have taken Raven on a date or given her stuffed animal pillows." She countered. "It's because you're special Starfire. I kinda' treat you differently." He said.

Starfire smiled and lay on his chest as the movie continued. "So if you took me on those dates and have given me gifts… does that mean you love me like Adam loved Emma?" She asked again, inching her face nearer to his. It seems she never runs out of questions, you can't blame her anyways. "I guess you could say that…" He said. "Yeah Starfire, I do love you… for a long time now." Robin added, his heart pounding very fast.

Starfire leaned in and kissed him. At first Robin was surprised but he gladly returned the kiss. It was something different but then again it was always different with Starfire. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled away. "Then your feelings are returned." She said then she lay back on his chest and he hugged her tighter. They were both smiling and contented with the events today. They hadn't realized that they both fell asleep on the couch.

The next day…

"We're back!" Cyborg shouted as they opened the door. "Robin? Starfire?" Beast boy called out but there was no answer. "Where are those two? They couldn't possibly be still asleep" Cyborg said.

"Uhh guys, I guess you better shut up because these two are still sleeping… _together._" Raven said pointing at the couch. Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately ran to the sofa and saw Robin with his arms around Starfire who was peacefully sleeping on his chest. They all looked at each other.

"This isn't really a surprise" Raven said. "It was bound to happen anyways" Beast Boy added. "It was about time!" Cyborg commented. The three went up to their rooms and left the two sleeping on the couch cuddled up together.

* * *

It's finally done! Wahaha yes No Strings Attached! That movie always makes me cry and I don't know why =)))

anyways, review pleaaaasseee because I might make a sequel or something.


End file.
